Final Fantasy VIII: The Lion Door
by TomStrife
Summary: Squalls son, Leon, goes on a quest to open a door that leads to another world. A world that highly connects to the past events of Squall and his friends. Also, an evil Sorceress is due on taking revenge on the Gardens.
1. I

_**Final Fantasy VIII: The Lion Door : Book One

* * *

**_

**_Disclaimer: _**Before I begin, I should mention Squaresoft owns most of the characters in this series.

**_Prologue_**

Squall Leonhart, Headmaster and Commander of Balamb Garden and his wife, Rinoa, entered the largest known city in the world, Esthar who were in the middle of constructing the new and long-awaited Esthar Garden.

The two were riding in the Transportational Vehicle that lead to Esthar Square.

"Can you believe it Squall, it s been almost three years since weve defeated Ultimecia," Riona smiled."I know," replied Squall and began to stare away from her outside the window.  
"Squall, tune in for me and stop going into your own little world. You have to realize we re married now and I m your wife so you have to pay more attention to me," Rinoa lectured.  
Squall smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. I m just hoping its not too late, Rinoa. I don t want one of our twins to inherit the Sorceress ability."  
"Dont worry, Squall. I ve only been pregnant with them for a week. Dr. Odine will be able to draw the power from me," Rinoa smiled. "That s the problum. What if your powers are inherited to someone who would use them for evil desires?" asked Squall.

The Vehicle stopped and the two exited into Dr. Odin s lab.

"Vit Vappears it Ve Perfect Viming to Velease Va Vowers out of Ver Voodstream," Dr. Odine replied. He layed her on a table and moved his hands back and forth and pink light exited them and a stronger light retuened into his hand. "Vour Vowers are officially gone!" Dr. Odine smiled."Thank you," Squall smiled, hugging the man.  
"Vommander Squall, you vould veturn vack to ze Varden , no?"  
Squall nodded as Rinoa hopped off the table, and they headed out of the building.

* * *

_**18 Years Later...

* * *

**_

A boy that stood at 6'1 slashed his Gunblade through multiple Grats ot plant- like creatures. He had brown, spiked hair and wore a brown coat with white fluff around the edges, black jeans, and two belts looped over each other.

"Yahh!" The boy screamed as he Gunblade turned purple as well as the rest of his body. As he did series of combo slashes as his body grew Yellow. Soon, the boy s Gunblade was doused with green blood and there were several bodies of creatures around him.

"It seems you have learned the art of Aura, Mister Leonheart," A mans voice said soflty.

"Commander Almasy," The boy said shifting to a saluted stance.

"At ease, Leon. I felt like coming here to take a trip down Memory Lane. When you re not on the field, call me Seifer please."

The boy nodded.

Seifer spotted a T-Rexaur approaching and his Gunblade began to grow blue and a large beam of light burned through the creature, slicing it in half.

"Whoa!" Leons mouth dropped.

"Thank you, it s been awhile since I ve used my Gunblade. Did I tell you the story about the avenger of Odin?"

" would love to hear it, sir, but I must take my Field Exam," Leon saluted.

"I have assigned to be your Instructor for that event. It has been a long time since your father took that exam. That s the day we each exchanged scars. Hurry to class, We will head there at 1300 hours."

"Sir!" Leon saluted as he darted towards his class. He knew that Seifer was a Commander, not an Instructor, but he figured he should keep his mouth shut.

**Ok, how was that? I felt like getting the series off to a start.  
**


	2. II

**

* * *

****

* * *

II

* * *

**

**

* * *

**  
Leon bolted down the hallway and passed a kid with brown, spiked hair.

"Sup Lee?" The kid asked.

"No time, Jake. Late for class," Leon mouthed as he passed down the hallway.

Leon saw that the door was closed and sighed. "Shoot," he mumbled under his breath.

He slowly knocked on the door. A woman with blond hair and glasses that looked like she was in her mid-thirties opened the door and grinned. "Mr.Leonhart, you remind me more and more of your father every time I see you," the woman smiled. Leon returned a guilty grin. "You re late for class, Leon. You re going to have to report to the office and then return here," she said lifting her index finger due to Leon s lazy behavior.

Leon rolled his eyes and headed towards the elevator. He looked ahead and saw Jake Dincht, the kid he greeted before.

"Lee, seriously, whats up?" Jake asked as the two power-walked doen the hallway and talked at the same time."Nothing much. I was late for class."  
"Oh really? That stinks," commented Jake.  
Leon and Jake walked in the elevator and Leon hit the "3F" button. "Yeah, Commander Almasy was training with me and I lost track of time. Plus, I have to take my stupid Field Exam."  
"Wait, dont you have to do that by like this afternoon?"  
"Yeah, after History class I have to head right over to the Fire Cavern." The elevator door opened and the boys stepped out.

Leon walked up to the secretary and signed a paper in the office for tardy students that the teachers checked after class. He turned around and noticed Jake was still following him and they sprinted up the stairs this time.

Leon headsed back to clas at sat down. They were talking about the whole Sorceress War with Adel and all that crap that Leon did not care about. He just rolled his eyes and pretended to listen. He stared around at the kids in his class.

He saw the teacher s (Quistis) son, Nida. Across from him was a girl named Jessica Dincht, Jake s sister. He looked over again to see his own sister, Jamie. She gave Leon a friendly wave and he smiled and waved back. Then he saw a girl in the corner known as Fiona. She wore black clothing, had a pale face, and wore black lipstick. She always gave everyone a dirty look and she made eye-contact with Leon. He turned his face away swiftly.

After class, Leon exited quietly and met up with Jamie. "Hey Leon, whats going on?" she asked.  
"Nothing much, I m just heading to the Front Gate to take my Field Exam."

"Oh about that," Jamie said digging into her purse, "Dad told me to give you these."

She handed Leon five Blue Spheres. "Thanks, 5 Blizzigas. They willl prove useful. Thanks Jamie," Leon smiled and he headed for the Front Gate.

Leon saw Commander Almasy waited for him at the exit of the Garden.

They began to walk through the exit when Leon asked, "Don t you have to give me a tutorial?"" I ve seen you fight, Leon. Your Gunblade skills are far superior to mine and your father s put together when we were your age," replied Seifer. Leon smiled. "Thank You, Commander."  
"No Leon, it is Seifer. No more 'commander' nonence."  
"Ok, Seifer."

The two entered the Fire Cavern and Leon rolled his eyes as he slashed away at little fire bats and floating Bombs. Seifer just viewed the situation, highly impressed. The boy continuosly slashed at numerous weakling creatures.

"Are you ready to fight Ifirit?" Seifer asked as they approached a small crater.

Leon nodded.

The Giant Fire-Demon emerged from the crater and let out a long roar.

Leon steadied his Gunblade and placed a blue sphere on the handle. He charged at Ifirit and giant icicles flew out of his blade and nailed the creature in the chest. Ifirit flew back into a wall and his claws slashed through the ground. Leon dodge-rolled out of the way and slashed at the creature again nailing it numerous times. "Pitiful," Leon smirked.

He heard Seifer laugh behind him. "Cocky, arent we?"Commander Almsly then casted Firaga on Ifrit healing it.

"HEY!" Leon yelled.

Leon continuosly slashed at the creature and noticed the Firaga made it stronger.

It then began to flat in the air and casted "Hell Fire." Flaming rocks flew at Leon and he had to dodge out of the way.One smashed against his arm and he dropped his Gunblade and it fell off the large rock they stood on. He jumped off the rock and snatched his Gunblade as and explosions flames flew everwhere above the rock.

The creature viewed the rock for Leon after the smoke dimmed. Leon got a good shot at the creature and hurled his Icy Gunblade at it and it slashed through the creatures back. The flames roaring on the ccreatures back died down and it soon dispappeared into a red orb and got sucked inside Leon s ring.

* * *

**I just ran through Chapters 1 and 2 and did some editing. Sorry they are so short, by the way, and there are two many lines at the title chapter but please ignore that. I completed the Leon Vs. Ifirit fight scene so I hope you enjoy it.**  



	3. III

**

* * *

III

* * *

**

Leon and Seifer exited the Fire Caverns slowly and engaged in conversation as they trudg forth.

"A Dark force known as Odin riding on a horse of pure darkness pursued me. I helad my Gunblade high and simply slashed through it, killing the dark rider," Seifer proudly stated.

"That s quite interesting," Leon smiled.

Seifer kept babbling on about how great of a warrior he was as they entered the Front Gate.

Leon interrupted Seifer. "Sir, my first official assignment takes place in 1 hour."

"Ah, yes, and where will you be heading?" Seifer asked.

"The mission is unknown as of now, sir," Leon stated.

"Oh, carry on," replied Seifer.

Leon saluted to Seifer and headed into the large building known as Balamb Garden.

* * *

Leon stood in attention as Instructor Trepe and Headmaster Leonheart (his father) told them which teams were going with which teams and so forth.

"Leon Leonheart," Quistic called. ( He hated how that sounded since his first name was the beginning of his last name) "You will be in a team with Jacob Dincht, Fiona Anderson, and Nida Phillips, in which you will be the Captain of the group."

Leon nodded as Jake sarcastically patted Leon on the back in appreciation. Leon stared back at his friend and arched his left eyebrow.

* * *

The four kids along with Quistis headed towards the town of Balamb in one of the Garden vehicles. 

"Headmaster Leonhart parked the Ragnorok outside the small town of Balamb. He said the mission is very urgent and we would need a vehicle that could travel a far distance," Informed Quistis.

Leon nodded as the 5 stepped out of the car and headed towards the outskirts of the town. Quitis pressed a button on the car-key they used for the Garden vehicle. The latch opened and a rail descended.

They were greeted by a brunette-haired woman who looked the same age as Quistis. She extended her hand and greeted them. "Hello, I m Xu, and I will be inforing you of your current mission." Leon smiled and shook her hand and they all sat down in what seemed to be a lounge. Leon had been in this room many times before with his father and knew the place like the back of his hand.

Xu assigned a man to pilot the ship.

"Ok, here is the current status," Xu stated and a screen appeared behind her.

"At about 300 hours this morning, the Galabian Army ambushed the Esthar Garden."

"Galabia!" Quistis was shocked. "I thought after we defeated the Sorceress, we signed a Peace Treaty."

"The reason for their ambush, is unknown," Xu stated.

**A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short. Ill try to make them longer.**


End file.
